Usuari Discussió:Guille Sanji
Aquesta és la teva discussió, pots posar-hi el que vulguis fent clic a modifica ^^ BENVINGUT! Hola i benvingut a . Gràcies per registrar-te i per haver alertat de vandalisme a l'article Usopp (vas ser tu oi?). Em presento: sóc el creador d'aquesta wiki i un dels administradors. Per qualsevol dubte m'ho pots dir deixant-me un missatge a la meva discussió (per deixar un missatge fes clic a "Leave message"). Has dit al teu perfil que ets una mica novato editant wikis, així que et recomano que et llegeixis l'Ajuda. També pots votar el teu article preferit al VPD (allà hi ha les instruccions) Com pots veure som una wiki encara petita, que tot just ara comencem a treure el cap... però amb l'ajuda de tots farem d'aquesta wiki una gran wiki! Un salut! BroOk (Disc.) 16:32, maig 18, 2011 (UTC) : Bé... lo de Habilitats i Poders, igual que Història, Misc., etc... només està de moment disponible pels Barret de Palla. Per tant no ho trobaràs en altres personatges. Diguem que això només són sub-apartats de cada articl, perquè tota la informació en un mateix article pot quedar massa llarg i molt pesant, així que, també visualment millor així. També hauràs pogut veure que falta informació en molts dels personatges principals, crec que una de les nostres prioritats hauria de ser omplir-los (en Ruffy, en Zoro i la Nami de moment s'accepten xd) : Lo de la firma, potser ja ho hauràs vist, està a Especial:Preferències, i jo et recomano que no et posis una imatge i que et posis algo normalet com: Guille (discussió). Per firmar és tant sencill com fer clic al botó signatura. : Per últim et volia aclarir que això més aviat no és cap post, ni cap blog. Exactament és un wiki, com vols altres que pots trobar. Un wiki és més de recollir informació i un blog és més personal i això. : T'acabo de sol·licitar al Facebook, segur que ets tu el Guillem Fonts Ferrando no? xd : PD: quan un parla l'altre li ha de respondre a la discussió del que t'ha parlat (com molt bé has fet), després l'altre ha de respondre a la discussió de l'altre (pots fer-ho al mateix lloc clicant a augmenta el sagnat perquè quedi separat i no confongui) i després l'altre a l'altre i així. Si no es fa així i tu respons a la teva discussió a mi no m'arribarà el missatge com que m'has respost. : BroOk (Disc.) 18:39, maig 18, 2011 (UTC) : : Hola, sóc l'altre administrador d'aquesta wiki. Com ha dit en BroOk, sigues molt benvingut, ens alegrem de veure nous usuaris. : Piece_enrik 19:07, maig 18, 2011 (UTC) Imatge Hola et voldria avisar que la imatge que has pujat de la bandera de la Nami ja la teníem i, com que era repetida, l'he eliminat. Assegura't abans de pujar una imatge que aquesta no estigui repetida, perquè últimament estem fent manteniment i ara som un pelet més estrictes amb el tema pujada d'imatges. Moltes gràcies :) 16:52, gen 9, 2012 (UTC) primer avis pst, torna a tocar un article que porti la plantilla que l'estic editant jo i molt menys per completar informació i em sembla que ens veurem les cares i no de forma amistosa que avui ja en portes dos. Hi ha altres articles per fer, t'en busques un i el completes tu però si porta la plantilla de que l'estic editant jo ÉS QUE L'ESTIC EDITANT JO! Al meu ritme i poc a poc però vaig fent. I va per qualsevol d'aquí. Hi ha altres articles per arreglar, deixeu els que ja estan sent arreglats per altres usuaris. Mugiwara no A. (disc.) 23:15, gen 9, 2012 (UTC) : Amb les edicions d'avui l'has deixat encara pitjor. Gràcies. Ens acabaes de donar més feina per arreglar un article. Jo avui ara quan et deixo el missatge encara no l'he tocat. Però tu sí, fins i tot després que jo et deixes el missatge dient-te que no el toquessis d'ahir (el que tens a sobre) així que...: ÉS POT SABER PER QUÈ COLLONS EL TOQUES?!?!?!?! NI SE T'ACUDEIXI TORNAR-HI!!!!!!! I NO EM TORNIS A TOCAR UN ARTICLE QUE ESTIC FENT JO!!!! : D'en Crocodile no et deixo ni posar una coma, queda clar? I en general de tots els que estic editant jo, que tenen una plantilla molt maca que es veu bastant bé i ho posa (també va per en Brook). La part d'impel down i marineford ja les faré jo quan tingui temps i apart d'això ja hi ha més cosa per arreglar. : Mugiwara no A. (disc.) 13:12, gen 10, 2012 (UTC) Veig que el mugi ja t'ha avisat que si hi ha la plantilla que un article està sent modificat per un usuari doncs millor no tocar-lo i que passi un conflicte d'edició i es liï tot. Si estàs editant un article d'aquells que no els acabaràs d'una passada i l'hauràs d'editar en diferents ocasions, posa la plantilla , en el teu cas . Pots trobar un botó en el "manera de font" que et permetrà fer-ho fàcilment. 13:32, gen 10, 2012 (UTC) estas de conya suposo? 1: No tinc facebook. 2: Encara que en tingués no t'agregaria ni borratxo. 3: No em crec ni una de les teves excuses d'edició. Perquè abans de guardar surt està sent editat i no queda tant emmerdat com va quedar. 4: Suposo que ser amics deu ser una broma no? En serio. No em tornis a parlar en ta vida. Mugiwara no A. (disc.) 15:49, gen 10, 2012 (UTC) Sanji/Habilitats i Poders No sé.. a mi que es vegi el nom de la web en el gif no m'agrada. Jo de tu no la posaria. I pensa que si vols tenir complet el teu article has d'agafar de model l'article de l'anglesa. I les tècniques millor que les facis en un altre article que de nom li pots posar "Estil Cama Negra" i que t'hauria de quedar com aquest article. Així que si vols que et quedi bé agafa-t'ho en calma i el temps que et faci falta, que hi ha moolta tela. 17:58, feb 11, 2012 (UTC) Sanji T'harreglo una mica en Sanji, que veig que hi ha alguns errors de sintaxi. Per la resta, res a dir, segueix axi 21:32, feb 11, 2012 (UTC) yoru t'he tret molta merda de la yoru. Si t'està bé bé i sino et fots. Plantilla:Diàleg Plantilla:- Utilitza-les que són molt utils. Per acabar repassa l'otografia i sobretot la sintaxis que hi ha coses que no s'entenen, semblen tretes de traductor. Mugiwara no A. (disc.) 10:38, feb 13, 2012 (UTC) : Veig que en Mugiwara ja se m'ha avançat, ha fet la feina i t'ha avisat (tot i que les maneres d'avisar són qüestionables). En una cosa té raó. Has de començar a aprendre a fer servir , ja que això fa, tal com et vaig dir, una espècie de "salt de paràgraf" com n'hi diriem amb el word. L'ús d'això fa que no hagis de ficar espais amb intro entre les imatges (com havies fet) per tal de que el text quedi be. Simplement, col·loca i ja et farà el salt. : T'aconsello utilitzar-lo sempre al final de cada paragraf (sempre i quant hi hagi imatges,perque sinó no faria res) i també quan fas apartats, per exemple, en el cas dela Yoru, al final de cada atac, ja que així estèticament queda molt millor (que de fet és com està ara). Recorda que es col·loca al final, no et liis i ho col·loquis al principi del paràgraf! XD : I una altra cosa (i ja acabo) vigila l'ortografía i la sintàxis, hi ha algunes coses que no s'acaben massa d'entendre que vols dir. : Res més a dir (que vaya rollu t'he deixat també XD), segueix així, intenta que els errors que has fet aquest cop no es repeteixin en les pròximes edicions i ja estarà. : Cuidet, i a seguir millorant!! : 12:03, feb 13, 2012 (UTC) Blogs Bones!! Veig que has creat un tema al forum. Ja esta bé, però és millor que temes d'aquest estil (de paranoies, de suposicions, etc... els creis en el teu blog. T'ho trasllado allà val? Cuidet! 08:24, feb 18, 2012 (UTC) : Vale, no se perque però no s'em trasllada al lloc que toca. Simplement clica al link de sobre i copia el que has fet al forum allà, ok? : Vagi bee!! : User:Dani3po Espases Sé que t'agraden molt les espases. Ahir vaig agafar en Zoro per completar-lo. Entre altres coses falten les espases. Avui he començat la Wado Ichimonji, durant la setmana aniré fent les altres. Crec que captes el missatge. Ni se t'acudeixi respondre. Mugiwara no A. (disc.) 21:26, feb 21, 2012 (UTC) Imatges Eis!! Vieg que vas fet mica en mica en Mihawk. Tot i així m'agradaria comentarte una cosa sobre les imatges. El que fas de reanomenar-les i fent que tinguin un títol en català està be, m'alegru que ho facis, jo quan vaig començar no ho feia. Però el que veig que no fas és pujar la imatge més gran possible, sinó que agafes la míniatura. Et recomanu agafar la més gran, ja que a part de que es veu molt millor, estalvies feina a altres (com jo) que hem de repujar la imatge en un tamany més gran. Pel demés res a dir, segueix com fins ara, que n'estas aprenent molt i cada vegada ho vas fent més be. Cuideet!! 12:36, feb 23, 2012 (UTC) Elbaf Has fet Elbaf utilitzant en gran part el traductor de google copy&paste i catalanitzant els noms i quatre cosetes més. La veritat és que hi havia coses que cantaven a la vista que estaven fetes així. Punts 7 i 8 de les normes. He avisat el jefe, que ell decideixi. Mugiwara no A. (disc.) 18:29, feb 24, 2012 (UTC) : No menteixis, he posat en una finestra les teves primeres edicions (les uniques que has fet) i a l'altre el traductor de google i he posat a comparar. MOLTA part està copiada i enganxada directament, trivia, cultura, història.... Ara no tinc temps i estic en assumptes més importants però jo de tu no mentiria pk m'aborreixo bastant però demà potser et trobes aquí amb una comparació de lu teu i de lu del traductor. M'emprenyen els vagus/tios que fan servir el corrector però m'emprenyen més els tios que se n'orgulleixen o ho negen. : Mugiwara no A. (disc.) 21:42, feb 24, 2012 (UTC) Imatges Veig que has arreglat alguns artícles afegint-hi la plantilla, i això està bé, ja que així anem reduïnt feina. Enrecordet, com ja et vaig explicar, que les imatges s'han de ficar a |250px i no a tamany petit ok? Vagi beee!!! 10:04, març 2, 2012 (UTC) :T'he arreglat en Noko, que hi havia algunes coses que no s'acavaben d'entendre massa bé. Per cert, per personatges fés servir la Plantilla:Char box i no la Plantilla:Simple. :Res més a dir, bona feina : 11:48, març 2, 2012 (UTC) RE:variat Seré ras i curt: *Tema espases: NO FOTRÀS RES! *Tema manga-anime: Et torno a veure pujar una imatge manga a color i te la carregues, la gràcia de la plantilla és que la imatge manga sigui en blanc i negre com el manga, ja et vaig haver de corregir en dragon, ara en bacura. *Tema Punk Hazard: Les dues imatges que m'has passat són una merda, una un fan art a color NO oficial i l'altre una miniatura a lupa. Incompleixen les normes de imatges. Mugiwara no A. (disc.) 09:00, març 8, 2012 (UTC) : Crec que no ha quedat clar. Ho repeteixo aviam si la teva neurona és capaç de processar-ho. *Tema espases: TU NO FOTRÀS RES! *Tema imatge: els supernoves que tenen la manga-anime pre tenen tots en blanc i negre, igual que TOTA la resta de personatges. La post dels supernoves està en color perquè és l'única que hi ha dels supernoves (jo estic en contra que estigui a la plantilla però què hi farem). En Bacura ja està arreglat. *Tema Punk Hazard: Les dues imatges que m'has passat són una merda, una un fan art a color NO oficial i l'altre una miniatura a lupa. Incompleixen les normes de imatges del fan art i tamany ja que la que tenim és més gran. : Mugiwara no A. (disc.) 09:19, març 8, 2012 (UTC) :: Aquesta és la pàgina que he creat per fer els graus d'espases, ho faré tot en una pàgina a l'estil wiki anglès perquè per la poca informació que hi ha de cada un no val la pena fer 4 o 5 pàgines diferents. Com pots veure ja està sota la meva vigilància i l'he posat a la meva llista, ja saps què significa. Espera aquesta tarda que vaig fent i fliparàs en colors de com la deixaré. :: http://ca.onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/Espasa :: Feta, mira-la i disfruta-la. Hi ha totes les redireccions fetes també, no cal que t'hi matis. :: Mugiwara no A. (disc.) 15:46, març 8, 2012 (UTC) Imatges a color Per evitar problemes futurs, he afegit algunes normes a les imatges. Mirat-ho i així no hi tornaran a haver-hi problemes: Normes Imatges. 09:30, març 8, 2012 (UTC) Pujar Imatges Ei, bones! Et volia preguntar dues coses: 1.Com puc pujar una imatge al Wiki sense la necessitat d'editar? 2.Com la pujo a màxima resolució? [Discussió:Supercranio12|||~~#Super_Cranio#~~|| 18:15, març 12, 2012 (UTC) ] Prova de Firma Provant, Provant, se m'escolta? Jejeje ||~~#Super_Cranio#~~|| 18:21, març 12, 2012 (UTC) Firma El mateix que li he aconsellat a en Drebin, la part de sota del missatge que li has deixat tu. Et recomano que tu també ho facis, és més comode. (I jo soc vagu i em fa mandra escriure-ho tot de nou XD). El mateix, per qualsevol dubte ja saps. Cuideeet!!! 23:44, març 13, 2012 (UTC) RE:ZORO Això ni es demana: CLAR QUE NO! Ni en Zoro ni els altres que tinc jo, la llista dels quals pots consultar al meu perfil. Mugiwara no A. (disc.) 11:51, març 15, 2012 (UTC) : Perdona però ara t'ho diré així. : Hola tros de subnormal analfabet. Quina és la part del missatge de dalt que no has entès on et deia que no toquessis cap dels meus personatges? Crec que no he utilitzat cap paraula complicada que el teu cervell d'un nen de 2 anys no pogués comprendre. Fins i tot t'ho repetiré en un llenguatge apte per persones de la teva edat, com els nadons: Tocar personatges caca. No fer. : Toca els altres que tinc i demanaré el teu bloqueig. Ara tinc que marxar (classe) però més tard ho eliminaré TOT!!! QUEDA CLAR?!?! : Mugiwara no A. (disc.) 08:15, març 16, 2012 (UTC) RE: Mihawk Em sembla que està bé pero a l'apartat de Marineford em sembla que hi ha masses imatges o en treus alguna o poses pop-up però facis el que facis que no quedin dos imatges seguides al mateix costat. 15:38, març 17, 2012 (UTC) RE:RE: Avís Sí ja ho sé que posar (¿) en català és correcte,| (Professor català)> però no és correcte al català central, clar llavors és semi-correcte als altres dialectes. Jo@n (disc.) 21:18, març 17, 2012 (UTC) Varies cosetes Bonees!!! Aviam, varies coses a dir: *Les imatges s'han de pujar a tamany gran i no la miniatura com has fet (almenys li has canviat el nom, és algo ja). Mirat les normes, sobretot l'apartat de les imatges, que per alguna cosa hi són. *L'Ocell del sud està bé, tot i que l'apartat de la Trivia no em convenç, arregla-la una mica, que no hi hagi tant d'espai. Si vols mantenir les imatges, almenys una que sigui en Pop-Up. *I per acabar, vas mirarte lo de com havia de ser la firma? Ho vaig deixar a la discussió d'en Drebin i a tu un enllaç a la teva discussió que et porta cap allà. T'ho torno a deixar. 20:52, març 18, 2012 (UTC) Imatge Estil Cama Negra Et canvio la imatge a Estil de lluita: Cama Negra per una que té millor qualitat. Com que tenien formats diferents, he borrat la teva i hi poso la nova ok? 11:17, març 20, 2012 (UTC) : Et reanomenu a més la pàgina, el títol d'una pàgina amb :' millor no fer-ho servir, no queda bé. A part, que la gent no crec que busqui la pàgina amb els dos punts. : 'User:Dani3po :: Per les redireccions has de crear una pagina que es dirà (en aquest cas) Cama Negra. Llavors, al codi font de la pàgina has de ficar: ::#REDIRECT Estil Cama Negra ::és a dir, que et farà una redirecció cap a la pàgina Estil Cama Negra. Si tens algun dubte ja saps. Per cert, en la redirecció que t'he fet de Estil lluita: Cama Negra a Estil Cama Negra, trigarà una mica a que surti de la manera nova al buscador, però tu tranquil, ja sortirà. :: 18:11, març 20, 2012 (UTC) Cap Suposu que segueixes l'anime oi? Ho dic perquè has creat la pàgina Cap, quan el cap del centaures és en Barbamarró, que va apareixer després de la guerra. Com que la pàgina d'en Barbamarró no està creada, et recomano que canviis el que has ficat a la pàgina Cap per la informació d'en barbamarró. Per no perdre el que has escrit, pots ficar el que actualment hi ha a la pàgina com un apartat, el de "dos anys després" ok? No cal que comencis una pàgina nova, simplement canvia la informació de la pàgina cap i llavors ja li canviarem el nom. Et deixo el link de la informació a la anglesa . 15:51, març 21, 2012 (UTC) Sanji Bones!! Ultimament estas una mica desaparegut e?!? He vist que fa temps que no toques en Sanji...i axo no pot ser...dimarts dia 15 fara 2 mesos que no l'hauras tocat. Si entre avui i dimarts no l'has avançat gens traure la plantilla d'article sense acabar perque el faci algu altre si vol. 21:49, maig 10, 2012 (UTC) Imatge X. Drake Eiss!! Tranquil, no passa res per canviar la imatge. He canviat la imatge de l'anime perquè no es veia massa bé amb l'anterior, a més de que així s'assemblava a la del manga que havies pujat. Però millor aquesta que hi ha ara de manga, ben trobada. Per cert, avia si poguessis trobar una manga de l'Ozu Jr., no m'acaba de convencer massa... va, vagi be, cuideeet!!^^ 17:24, des 6, 2012 (UTC) Monet Et poso la imatge anime de la Monet, ja que ja ha sortit a l'anime. Cuideet!^^ 01:17, març 17, 2013 (UTC) Re: Correcció Primer de tot, molt de gust (XD). Segon: Ho sento, no era la meva intenció causar problemes; al futur ja vigilaré més. Melic! -- 17:12, març 19, 2013 (UTC)